1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus has been known, which performs image formation by ejecting a liquid droplet from a liquid ejecting head and the like to one surface of a recording medium, and also performs image formation on the other surface by reversing the recording medium. In such an image forming apparatus which is capable of performing the image formation on both surfaces, a liquid droplet is fixed on one surface of the recording medium, and then the image formation is performed on the other surface. Accordingly, an unfixed liquid droplet is inhibited from being attached into the apparatus.
JP2011-224932A discloses a printer which is controlled so as to decrease an output of a heater if transportation of a sheet is stopped in a dryer due to occurrence of a jam and the like.